I am Woman
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: After everything she's been through, Kagome moves to New York, where she has now lived for the past two years and gets hired on as Pepper Potts assistant secretary. All seems well in her life till she realizes just how close her boss is with S.H.I.E.L.D, a secret organization that's been interested in her since she left the feudal era.
1. I am Woman

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Avengers**

* * *

**I am Woman**

* * *

_Life is full of ups and downs, but for Kagome it just seems like life is out to get her. Yet she stands up against life and yells "I am woman hear me roar!"_

* * *

"Well fuck you too motherfucker!" A young woman with long black hair and pretty ice blue eyes hollered.

Flipping the driver the bird, she bent over to pick up her bag the dude had thrown out of the car. Cursing that she should have known better.

_'Can't believe he had the nerve to ask me to blow him while he was driving.'_ Just remembering him utter the words made her want to punch something.

William was a guy she talked to a couple of times at her job and seemed decent enough. So when she ran into him after leaving Mariah's place earlier she had taken the free ride because it looked like it was about to pour down and she left bus card at home.

"A bad mistake that was," she muttered, thankfully she was on the other side of town now.

By the time she made it to home she was tired. Her apartment was right above the ramen shop she worked at. Ayumi's K-pop music was blaring throughout their apartment. _Talk about some thick walls. _Ayumi was the only one Kagome chose to stay in contact with after leaving Japan. Ayumi ended up attending some top notch university, while she worked in the ramen making enough for them to get by.

Heading straight for the bathroom before Ayumi tried to take up all the hot water again.

Kagome lazed about, soaking in the tub.

She probably would need to look for another job soon. Since her grades hadn't been up to par, she had to settle for going to a small college and doing a simple secretarial degree, before she moved to the states. Meeting Ayumi had been a coincidence. They ended up rooming together since Ayumi's scholarship didn't cover all of her expenses board being one. She stayed in the water till it turned cold, snoozing for a bit.

Water sloshed about as she was jerked from her nap when Ayumi banged on the door.

"Kags hurry up I g-gotta go. I knew I shouldn't have drank so much coffee," Ayumi muttered the last part to herself.

Kagome giggled pulling the stopper and quickly washed and rinsed off. Swathing herself in a oversized fluffy towel. She opened the door as Ayumi rushed past her.

She rolled her eyes at her best friends over-exaggerated sigh of relief. But she couldn't blame the girl. She had a big exam coming up, so for the next three days Ayumi's day would consist of coffee, studying, two hour nap, studying, and more coffee.

Changing into her pj's Kagome conked out on the couch within minutes.

* * *

**First chapters are always hard for me. Review tell me what you think!**


	2. Job Opportunity

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Avengers**

* * *

**Job Opportunity**

* * *

_"Rivers know this: there is no hurry. We shall get there some day."  
― A.A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh  
_

* * *

Kagome tapped her foot against the floor, the elevator moving too slow for her liking.

_'Come on elevator. I don't want to be late.' _Although technically speaking the elevator was moving faster that most did.

Checking her watch for the umpteenth time that morning. She had received a call earlier that morning about an open part-time secretarial position at some large company from a friend of her grandfather. The hours were from eight to one o'clock and six secretaries were to be hired.

_It's rare to get such good pay for such a position. I guess this is where I thank the kamis for Asian connections and Ji-chan. I'll definitely have to call him and mamma._

As the doors slid open, she calmed her nerves. Walking out the door with her head held high. Sitting next to another potential secretary.

_I can do this!_

~oOo~

"So are you nervous?" The girl next to her asked softly. She was fiddling with her hands. She had her mousy hair pulled back into a tight french braid coiled up on her head. With the thickest glasses she had ever seen pressed too close to her eyes. But her clothes were efficiently placed and one glimpse of the thick file she had neatly placed on her lap said the girl had to have some good credentials.

She herself had done two temp jobs soon after getting her degree back in Japan and three in the past two years since coming to the states.

"No not really, are you?"

"A little, I hear it can be hard working for Stark companies, but the hours and pay were to good to resist."

"I know what you mean. I wonder why are the hours so short? And why hire so many secretaries?" Kagome asked curiously since she had only heard about the job recently and hadn't had time to do some research.

"Ehh you don't know!...I mean well they say that the guy in charge well his secretary, Miss Pepper Potts, is like a goddess of the secretarial world. That it takes that many secretaries just to cover half of the work she does. As for the hours apparently Mr. Stark is only ever in that long, sometimes less than that if it's not something he deems as important."

"Wow, thanks. It's good to know these things before you get in there right. Where are my manners my name is Kagome Higurashi."

"No problem, I'm Kaitlyn Mcguire." Kaitlyn seemed nice and Kagome hoped that she and her made it.

But disbelief and awe filled her at what Kaitlyn said. Disbelief that a man who owned such a large company only worked about five hours or less a day. Awed that a secretary could do so much. Looking a her watch she knew she had a good twenty minutes before it was time for her interview. Pulling out her samsung galaxy she googled the company and decided to do some research.

_Best to be prepared._

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The door opened and a blonde woman came out. "Miss Higurashi your next."

Looking up, Kagome shut off her phone. _'Yosh you can do this Kaggy-girl.'_ Sending up a silent prayer to the kamis that she did well.

"Coming."

* * *

**Second chapter done. Review! **


	3. Deal With It

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Avengers**

* * *

**Deal With It**

* * *

"The two hardest tests on the spiritual road are the patience to wait for the right moment and the courage not to be disappointed with what we encounter."  
― Paulo Coelho, _Veronika Decides to Die_

* * *

She should have listened to her mother when she said making money comes at a price.

Not only did her boss not show up, but he kept Miss Potts so busy that the secretaries ended up with more work_. __Well more like I ended up with the work._

Despite how her apartment looked she like her workplace to be in order. Not only had she fixed the half-hazard system the current temp secretaries were using, but put in a new one to make work go much faster and at a higher proficiency level. Unfortunately that just meant they sent in more paperwork and files. Not to mention drawing up information for meetings, arranging Tony Stark's schedule everyday, because he insisted on not following it.

But that wasn't all just the other day she had to bail him out of jail the other day. Mind you he was there for a bar fight.

"It's only been a month Kagome, just think of the money. Think of the money."

Her hips swayed side to side unconsciously as she walked towards Tony Stark's personal elevator. Male clerks passing by snuck glances, some whistling under their breath.

Knocking on Starks's door, she entered when she heard a brief 'come in'.

Tony sat half-listening to Pepper talk about something she considered important when someone knocked. Quickly rising he said a quick come in anything to take his mind off this boring stuff.

His smiled widening when one of Pepper's new assistants came in. _Kagome Higurashi. Good at her job, sexy, and single. _Too bad that he was committed to the lady standing across from him or else he would have tapped that a long time ago.

"Kagome did you need something?"

Kagome smiled, she somewhat hero-worshipped the woman before her. Every time she saw her in action she was left in awe. "Yes ma'am. This came in today the report on what happened with Hammer three months ago." Handing her the report, knowing full well about Tony's aversion to having stuff handed to him.

"Thank you Kagome and did you get the-"

"The permission forms, yes. Although Senator Stern was very against it over the phone, for some reason when I went there in person he seemed very willing," she said slyly a twinkly in her eye.

Pepper smiled. Next to Natalie she was probably the best all-around secretary. Excluding the fact Kagome couldn't kick ass like the S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

"Well then if that is all, Miss Potts, Mr. Stark."

"Yeah see you later sweet cheeks. Maybe we can meet up again like last time." He remarked with his signature playboy swagger.

"Oh by last time would you be referring to two days ago. You remember when I had to go downtown to bai-"

"Uh no, you know what forget it. How bout you take the day off. You look tired."

"But I was just saying were your referring to-"

Tony came around his desk, nervously passing by Pepper. "Trust me," whispering in her ear, "Please I send you a bonus check today, so ex-nay of the jail-ay."

Kagome snickered before feigning a yawn. "O-oh my maybe you're right, I have been feeling a little sore lately. All this overtime has been getting to me."

Tony lip was taut, before he laughed it off when Pepper shot them both a suspicious look. "Well then see you Monday morning well rested and ready to work."

Kagome put on a fake cheery smile. "Why thank you Mr. Stark. You're much too kind."

Kagome snickered when she was on the other side of the door. Now she had the whole weekend off along with a bonus check. She did a little happy dance in the elevator.

"Looks like Ayumi and I are going out tonight."

That night they celebrated til the wee hours of the morn. For her sneaky ways and for Ayumi passing her class.

* * *

**Third Chapter and I feel burnt out for the day. Graduating in two weeks I'm psyched!**


	4. Stealing is Bad

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Avengers**

* * *

**Stealing is Always Bad**

* * *

_One thing I was thinking about is that they probably get their come-uppance about the same percentage that people in real life do. Basically, stealing for all practical purposes might as well be legal in New York._

― _Mike Judge_

* * *

_'Ya know today seemed like an awesome day for me. My girl gave me a second chance, I copped a free weiner this morning from some dummy on his first trip to the big city, and I even got word from Tommy a new shipment was in. Life seemed to be looking up for me. So when I saw that young broad standin' there wearing stylish clothes and had a expensive-looking purse I thought to myself; 'Hey, I could get a good hundred bucks from the designer purse and even more if there was some cash inside. So when she turned to take a shortcut through the alley I followed ready to make some easy cash. Boy was I wrong to go after that broad...'_

And those were Rocco's exact thoughts as he stared up at the bleak sky. Raining began to fall, dripping on him.

"H-how," he wheezed pathetically.

He couldn't believe it. When he came up from behind to take the purse from the broad she did some ninja shit and next thing he knew he was flat on his back and couldn't move. It replayed in his head over and over again and he still couldn't believe it. _'Damn that's one strong broad.' _Rocco was drawn from his thoughts when an umbrella opened shielding him from the rain. The broad hovering over him holding it with a look of annoyance on her face.

"You know you should consider yourself lucky I'm not calling the cops on your ass―Oh and the purse you were trying to cop is a fake dumbass."

Kagome pushed her hair over her shoulder. Holding her purse closer to herself.

Honestly she had sensed that someone was following her and decided to deal with it since she hadn't had any proper exercise today. But the dude in front of her was just pathetic. She hadn't even used full strength and he couldn't move. She left him briefly returning two minutes late with a cheap five dollar umbrella.

"Here consider this a gift even though you don't deserve it, won't have you dying of pneumonia because of me." With that Kagome left the umbrella open right next to him to protect him from the rain.

The last thing Rocco saw was her little _derriere_ swaying side to side, before he passed out.

~oOO~

"Tadaima!"

The door clicked shut. Dropping her stuff down, she glanced and saw Ayumi sitting on the couch, her homework spread all over the coffee table. Looking up at her she had dark circles under her eyes looking much like hell's mistress.

"Hey girlie..you o-okay?" Kagome asked plopping down next to her.

"I signed up for that other class you recommended so I didn't fall behind in my studies for next semester, but it's so freaking hard!" Ayumi threw herself at Kagome.

Kagome sighed rubbing soothing circles in her back. "There there you poor thing, fried the little brain did you? How about this you go rest and I'll see what I can do," she offered.

"What―no way I couldn't ask you to do-"

"Ah don't argue." Kagome gave her a stern look. "I'll do it. I'm mean don't you forget before I got sick back in highschool I used to be an excellent student and I did tell you to take the course. Just leave it to me, I even bought some more of the strawberry-melon bubble bath soap you love so much." Ayumi smiled tiredly.

"A-alright, arigato Kaggy-chan."

"Uh huh, now you go ahead and take a nice long bubble bath and get some rest."

Kagome shook her head, watching Ayumi drag herself to the bathroom. She stretched, cracking her knuckles and popping her back before she got to work.

* * *

**Well Kagome briefly kicked butt, but was nice about it. Can't have her just like Natalie can we. Review tell me what you think!**


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry not an update, just heads up I'll be addressing Natalie as Natasha now. Also I'll try and update soon, but since I smashed up my hand really badly this weekend I'm trying to type with one hand. **

**Sincerely, LLMarMar**


	6. Seeking Answers-Hide & Seek

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Avengers**

**Kagome's Age: 24**

**A/N:** So I haven't watched any of the movies in a long time so sorry if the timeline doesn't match up exactly. Since the Iron Man 2 movie and Avengers are roughly a year apart I did my best. This will be around March about a month before Rogers is found.

May be a little character OOC, I tried to get them right, but like I said haven't watched the movies in a long time.

**Oh yeah in lighter news I AM GRADUATING! NO MORE HIGH SCHOOL!**

**Written:** June 6, 2013

* * *

**Seeking Answers/Hide & Seek**

* * *

_Experience teaches you that the man who looks you straight in the eye, particularly if he adds a firm handshake, is hiding something.  
―Clifton Fadiman_

* * *

"Director Fury we just got an alert on our system...the same energy from Japan seven years ago. "

Fury turned, "Determine it's resonance point."

The tech moved stuff to the side, opening up a large map. A small red dot blinking. "It would seem it is coming from New York City Director. I've pinpointed the exact location to Tony Stark's house."

Fury's jaw clenched at the name. _Tony Stark just what do you have do with the foreign energy source?_

Nearly seven years ago, an energy source like none they had ever encountered was picked on their radar, making it's presence known in Tokyo, Japan. The energy signature was so brief though that it was impossible to pinpoint its exact location in Tokyo. And they were unable to search for it at the time, because they didn't have the means to deal with foreign affairs. Although there had been suspicions that it was the tesseract, they now knew that it was impossible since it was in their possession. However, to know Stark had something to do with this was surprising; then again Stark does have a headquarters in Tokyo. And tended to be involved in things he shouldn't be involved in.

"Bring the helicopter. Time to pay Stark a visit." Fury said a frown firmly set on his face.

"Right away director."

**~oOo~**

**Next Day...**

Hissing she pulled back her fingers. The damn thing had shocked her and now she was sporting second degree burns on the tips of her fingers.

Good thing Tony was at the door getting their food, so he wouldn't see her glowing healing energy.

She had been relaxing the past month. Since Tony had stepped down..._again_. He briefly taken over as CEO only to fix all the damage the Hammer problem had caused, but now Pepper was back in charge. As CEO of the company.

Of course since she was still technically on Stark's payroll, she ended up doing stuff like this. While the other temps kept on with their jobs Pepper. She sometimes wondered what she could done in her past life to deserve this, then cursed inwardly. _Kikyo this is all your fault!_

At the moment she was on her back in a tight-ass full-body leather mechanic suit Tony had made for her, looking at the underside of some contraption they were currently working on. This whole week she had been helping him with this contraption that looked about ready to swallow her with metal teeth. The one upside to it was that Pepper didn't know about his new project and didn't want her to, so she got paid extra to stay quiet.

"Hey Kags food's here!" Tony yelled.

Kagome rolled out from under the car, really hungry. Only for her appetite to lessen at the sight of takeout.

"What? You can never go wrong with Japanese Express," Tony said.

Rolling her eyes she snatched the takeout box from him. "Yay!" She cheered sarcastically, "As if I don't get enough of this at home." But proceeded to wolf down the food anyways.

"Haha, you're like an animal. No wonder your roomie left. I bet you were a total slob."

Kagome playful hit him in the arm, "Nuhuh. I was the one always cleaning up after Ayumi-chan."

Over the past several months she had been working for Stark, they had developed a sense of camaraderie. A true friendship, despite the money. They ended up hanging out when both of them were bored. Or in her case since Ayumi met Hojo studying in New York and the two moved in together after two months of dating.

Both were munching away when JARVIS announced a visitor. "Director Fury along with S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Coulson requests your presence. He's in the living room."

The chopsticks paused mid-way to her mouth. _'S.H.I.E.L.D.' _The name seemed familiar, wondering what the hell was going on. Eyeing Tony suspiciously when he started covering up stuff with white sheets. Her demeanor changed however when Tony turned to shoot her a sneaky look.

"Hey Kags there's this guy out there I really don't want to talk to at the moment, so how about you play along," he said with a wink, mouthing 'money'.

And not so surprisingly she said yes.

_The money always gets me._ There used to be a time when material things meant nothing to her. Like when she was living in a forest in the feudal era, but in the modern era, where she had bills that needed to be paid. Money was really important.

Director Fury and agent Coulson were standing there when JARVIS announcing their arrival into the room. She could tell just by looking which was the director. The black man just oozed 'I dare you to fuck with me.' His eye patch making him look all the more hardcore.

Before entering Tony had pulled her closer, holding her up against his left side. Zipping down the front her tight suit to show off a little more cleavage than necessary, tousling her hair a bit for extra oomph. Somehow she kinda got what he was trying to do. And prayed Pepper didn't come home and see this.

"Fury what brings you here, I was just...having some fun," he said running his hand down her hip sensually.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead, but she banished it.

"Tony-kun, who are these men. I thought you said it was our play day," she said cutely, hugging all up on him. _It technically is our play day in his lab. Playing on his latest assignment._ But they didn't need to know that.

Agent coulson blushed looking away briefly.

Fury wasn't the least bit fazed instead a brow arched, "Stark we need to speak," when Tony gave him a look to go ahead a speak he added, "**_Privately._**"

Tony grimaced at how serious Fury sounded. Letting go of Kagome he made his way over to his bar to pour a drink. _Leave it to Fury to ruin a perfectly good joke._

"Want anything Kags."

Realizing Tony was done with his stupid charade dropped the cutesy guise. "Scotch on the rocks."

She zipped up her suit, fixed her hair, walking straight towards Director Fury.

"Hello Kagome Higurashi. I'm sorry about that little scene earlier, can't really say no to the boss man," she explained, holding out a hand.

Nick Fury interest was piqued. _Kagome Higurashi, a Japanese name no doubt. Could she be the one Stark is working with. _Even as he shook her hand. His grip was firm as he surveyed her from head to toe and almost immediately he stopped himself. Releasing her hand. He was a hardcore military man who believed in doing what was necessary for his country, but that didn't mean he was immune to a beautiful woman. A very attractive woman.

"Nick Fury," he said.

Kagome nodded a thank you to Tony who passed her the scotch. He sat down watching them both with an amused look on his face.

"Oh the infamous director of S.H.I.E.L.D Tony speaks _so_ _fondly_ of," she murmured over the rim of her scotch. Throwing it back, loving the burning sensation of it going down her throat.

She plopped down on the couch next to Tony, who sent her a look that he was pleased. Even though he hadn't really told her anything about S.H.I.E.L.D. _Probably heard JARVIS say his name. _

Kagome on the other hand never took her eyes off the director.

"So Fury what was it you needed to talk about?" Tony asked adding cheekily, "Oh and don't worry Kagome here is quite aware of who you and your organization are."

Although he knew she knew nothing. He was tired of not being able to talk to anyone about the secret organization—except Pepper, but she usually sided with Agent Coulson whenever they spoke about stuff dealing with S.H.I.E.L.D. And for some reason despite everything he had learned in his life something told him he could trust her. With Rhodes he had always felt guarded even before he went and joined the military. But she was different. A true _friend_ he could say, even if she did have a thing for money.

Fury could have just came back another time. But with all the pressure on them with trying to find Rogers and the Tesseract, he would overlook the woman."How about a recent power surge that went off yesterday and just thirty minutes ago in your house," he asked.

Tony looked at him oddly.

"Power surges, I get those all the time."

Fury's one good eye narrowed, "Stark, you and me both know what I mean."

Tony was confused, Fury was irritated. Coulson looked like he didn't want to be there and Kagome was worried now.

_Power surge thirty minutes ago...wait when I used my powers!_ Now worry really filled her. Could they be sensing when she was using her powers.

"Thirty minutes ago huh...well I was out getting takeout—Kagome did you notice any power surges," Tony asked curious now.

All eyes suddenly trained on her, "Nope, remember I was under the you-know-what, so I wouldn't have a clue."

Fury was curious about this you-know-what, but did not question it right now. Saving it for later.

Tony nodded, "See there you go, no power surges. If you have nothing else to talk about you can take your leave."

Fury was really irritated now. "I'm afraid not Stark. There is also an issue with her knowing about S.H.I.E.L.D. You were given a certain level of security clearance, but we know next to nothing about Miss Higurashi here. How can we assess she is loyal she is Japanese afterall—"

"Wait a minute you're basing my loyalty to Stark on the basis of my heritage. Talk about WWII all over again. Well you're black does that mean your loyalty is to Africa," she yelled highly offended.

Tony laughed at the last part, loving the look on Fury's face.

He was surprised no doubt.

_She may look like a sweet innocent woman, but she's a real hellcat._ He knew having been on the other side of the coffee table where Fury stood. They argued a lot, but it was always with science in mind.

Kagome was seething. _Okay maybe the last comment could have been held back. I mean I'm not racist, he just pisses me off. _Maybe it was because of spending a lot of time with inu demons and everything that happened with Kikyo that loyalty was something she held in high regard. So when people questioned her loyalty the "bitch mode" came out.

"I apologize Miss Higurashi. Very sorry if I offended you in any way."

And as fast lightning her mood did a total 360. "Apology accepted and I'm sorry about the Africa comment hate when people question my loyalty."

"Hnn. Coulson." He motioned for the agent to bring forward the information.

A tablet was handed over to Kagome, who then gave it to Tony. He smiled taking it from her. His eyes doing a quick scan of the info.

"Nearly seven years ago, an energy surge went off in Tokyo, Japan. Lasting all of fifteen minutes, the amount released could've powered a whole country. We attempted to find it's trajectory point, but the energy disappeared almost instantly. Looking back there were several other surges none that lasted long or had nearly the same amount of power. We came after two surges occurred in your home this week; and considering that you have a headquarters in Japan as well, which puts my higher-ups and I a little on edge. If your building weapons for another country, I swear Stark I will arrest you as a terrorist threatening the safety of the United States." Fury threatened.

Now Tony was really interested and started transferring the info to his AI for further investigation.

Kagome was as still as a statue.

_Seven years ago, what happened back then...the well. I returned for good and the well sealed itself, caving in on itself. _Remembering the power back then had a tremendous affect on her and had lasted for roughly the same time the man had said the surge had lasted.

"—ome, Kagome."

Draw from her thoughts at the sound of Tony's voice, "Oh sorry spaced-out, what did you need Tony?"

Tony eyed her worried a little. A sinking feeling that the trust he felt was going to be betrayed.

"Director Fury and lame boy are gone. But care to explain?"

Kagome was about to ask what he meant, but he silenced her with a droll look.

"You were stiff when he brought up all that stuff and you seem edgy right now. Also not to be mean but you are Japanese and happened to be living in Tokyo at the time—Don't give me that look, I research everyone I give clearance to be in the lab, so please tell me the truth...do you have something to do with this?"

The look in his eyes pleaded with her and despite knowing the consequences he was practically the only friend she had since she hardly saw Ayumi anymore.

"Okay I caused the surges."

And like the scientific man he was who had a new found project, he sat next to her firing off questions.

"How? Are you a secret scientist who happens to be a super genius? Are we talking war? Is it a machine? Wait—is it here? JARVIS! Full complete scan of the house!"

JARVIs was about to do so, when Kagome yelled stop.

"Look there is no weapon, or device. There is going to be no war—at least not me starting one. And if you did your research you would know I barely made it out of high school, which is why I'm a temp secretary."

"Then what is it?!" Tony really was curious.

"I created them with my body," seeing the look on his face, "Okay promise no going and telling the Fury guy."

Tony nodded, scooching closer, "No need to worry about that. I can't stand him."

"No crazy experiments on me in your lab?"

"How about a little DNA, a hair or two, some blood..."

Kagome stared at him hard and he stopped.

"Fine," grumbling to himself.

"Good," standing up "JARVIS if you could please close the blinds and if you can make it to where S.H.I.E.L.D. can't pick up on this."

JARVIS replied moments later that he would do his best, closing the blinds and setting up a magnetic field of sorts to disrupt any of S.H.I.E.L.D's sensors.

* * *

**TBC. So I'm back and my hand is alright. My whole hand was just seriously numb for a couple of days, and I had a popped a blood vessel in my thumb. Let me tell you a blue thumb is never cool.**


	7. Answers

**Disclaimer, don't own inuyasha or avengers.**

**Lovely Lady MM:** I'm a happy graduate and going off to college in the fall.

**Written: **June 18, 2013

* * *

**Answers**

* * *

**An hour later...**

Tony was still in shock at what he had seen.

Never in all of his days did he think he would see such a sight. Trying to look at it from a scientific point of view, but couldn't seem to wrap his super genius mind around it.

_My secretary has to have been exposed to some type of radiation o-or something? Experimentation in the embryo that could be it__!_

Kagome was at the bar making a strong mixture before giving it to Tony.

"Here drink this, you'll feel better."

Tony was almost mechanical as he threw back the drink, handing her back the shot glass.

Honestly he had been like this the past hour. After expelling her powers outwards her body so began to glow. She was going to kill herself if she just ended up frying her boss' mind. Tempted to call Pepper except didn't know if he would start blabbing or not. In fact even JARVIS an AI was taking this better.

"Quite fascinating if you ask me. How does it work? How did you acquire them?"

JARVIS had been programmed to be intuitive and knew Tony would like to have the info later.

Kagome chewed on the inside of her cheek, looking for the right words. Honestly she had expected Tony to be asking her these questions. Instead he was throwing back another shot at his bar. Guessing that an emotionless AI would take it easier than a scientist. Whose views of science vs. spirituality were put to question when she showed him her powers.

"Well to put it simply. I was born with them."

"So you're an alien?"

Tony who Kagome wasn't even looking at now had stopped pouring his glass. Honestly he thought maybe it was something like what he had found out on Banner.

"Maybe she was exposed at birth."

"No, I am what you would call a _miko,_ or priestess. A holy woman, than can purify darkness from a person. My powers derive from my soul, I can expel them outwards and do many things. Barriers, healing, and offensive attacks. Although I can also enhance myself—"

"Like make your tit humongous."

Apparently somewhere in her conversation with the AI, Tony had come back to himself. Except it was his perverted self. The little twinkle in his eye confirming his return.

Her cheeks flamed however as he eyed her rack. "No! Well..I don't know, but I wouldn't. I meant like speed, agility, strength," she said her hands automatically covering her chest, not that she was exposed or anything, but the creepy look reminded her of Miroku too much.

"Can you fly?"

"Haven't ever tried to, but I would assume no." She wondered why she had never contemplated it.

"Have claws or razor sharp teeth?"

"No razor sharp teeth, but I could make my nails grow into claws if I wanted to." _'There was that one time my body was possessed and I tried to kill Inuyasha._

"Do you want claws?"

"No particularly."

This back and forth went on for a while before Kagome was ready to pass out and even Tony had become quite tired. He needed to change out his core again. When he returned Kagome wasn't there. Concerned he asked JARVIS where she went.

"She has retired to the guest room sir. Did you require her presence?"

"No, leave her." Tony turned heading back to his lab, "JARVIS inform me if she wakes I'll be doing some research in the lab."

"Of course sir," Jarvis replied, turning sensors on Kagome's breathing patterns.

Tony got to work pulling up files and research on his computers. He needed answers that could be explained scientifically.

Upstairs in the guest room Kagome had just finished taking a shower and had dressed in spare clothes she kept here when Tony's inventions kept her here late. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out light, but not before placing a barrier over herself.

_'Can't trust Tony not to take samples while I'm sleeping.'_

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


End file.
